Haos Lumagrowl
This article and it's contence is property of Raptorgirl49 for her use in fanfictions. "I may be old, but I can still tear any opponent to shreds!" ~Lumagrowl in response to James asking if he was up for a brawl 'Haos Lumagrowl ' is a Cannon Character from Gundalian Invaders. He was formerly partnered with Kazarina but is now partnered, years later, with James Glenn as his Gaurdian Bakugan. He is of Gundalian decent. Lumagrowl's Bakuassist is Haos Wings. Facts 'Name - '''Haos Lumagrowl '''Aliases - '''Pup (by Leonidas) Old Dog (by James) Doggy/Mutt (By Aranaut) '''Gendar -' male 'Race - '''Gundalian Bakugan '''Planet -' Gundalia 'Occupation - ' Haos Bakugan of The Visitors Member of the Gundalian Forces 'Battler - '''Kazarina (former in Gundalian Invaders until her death at the hands of Gill) James Glenn '''Attribute - '''Haos '''Bakuasisst - '''Haos Wings Appearence In ball form Lumagrowl looks like a wolf sitting on his hind legs with his front legs held up in front of him like a pair of hands. His six tails fan out behind him, with two off to either side seperated from the rest. In his full bakugan form, however, Haos Lumagrowl is a six tailed large white male wolf with a mane of yellow hair, yellow detailing at each tail tip and yellow snake-like pupils eyes. Around his eyes are red markings that almost are reminisent of scars from a claw scratch though that isn't the case. Around each ankle has a large black metal cuff inlaid with a large red-orange gem. He now wears a breastplate on his chest and has what looks like his old multiple belts wrapped around his midsection in diagonal patterns. Personality While still arrogant in battle, Lumagrowl has loosened up over the years from when he was Kazarina's partner. He is calm and patient with his own battler James, not once seen seperated from the blond Gundalian teenager. It seems that the death of his previous partner as a casualty of war tempered the wolf-like bakugan in this way. Lumagrowl is often times short tmepered with his fellow main bakugan Marina and Leonidas, but it's been proven this is only because he is a seasoned veteran of war and has his past exepriences with times of unrest and mistrusting others. He actually acts as a mentor to his younger less-seasoned bakugan teamates and.....though he and Leonidas have a love-hate rival relationship going......works well with both the Darkus and Aquos bakugan. History Lumagrowl used to be partnered with Kazarina, the Haos battler of the Gundalian Twelve Orders during the Neathian-Gundalian war. When Kazarina was killed by Gill...the Pyrus battler of the Twelve Orders.....Lumagrowl conceeded his defeat to Aranaut and left maourning his lost battle partner. Years later Lumagrowl met James Glenn, a Haos battler and the son of Jesse and Zenet. Something between the pair clicked and battler and bakugan became partners as well as friends. The two work well together as a team and Lumagrowl never seems to leave James's side (this is possibly due to his memories of loosing Kazarina during the war with Neathia.). Skills And Abilities *'Fang Dome - ' a bright yellow light surrounds Lumagrowl, thus increasing his physical speed and strength. '*Garm Sheild - ' Lumagrowl's six tails glow yellow, before he extends them in front of him forming like a cage to block an oncoming attack from the opposing bakugan. '*Blade Fantasma - ' Lumagrowl hits the opposing bakugan with lightning-like shocks of light from his tail. '*Spiral Blades - ' Lumagrowl's six tails glow with yellow light and become elastic and whip-like that the bakugan can then lash at the opponent. '*Arcadia Sword - ' the ends of Lumagrowl's six tails glow yellow and shoot off glowing yellow dagger like shards at the opponent from their tips. '*Time Warp - ' Lumagrowl can turn back time in the battle until the battler stops it. '*Luminous Rain - ' the sky darkens above the battle field, causing lightning-like shards of light to pelt the opponent bakugan. '*Wolf Howler - ' Lumagrowl fires a beam of light from his mouth at the opposing bakugan. '*Flashing Peaker - ' a way of self healing and a good counter, when activated all Lumagrowl has to do is make physical contact with the opposing bakugan to siphon off the opponent's energy and turn it into his own. '*Bind Sword - ' Luagrowl's tails glow bright yellow and become flexible enough to wrap around and bind the opponent bakugan to restrict or prevent movement. '*Lightning Sheild - 'tough it's called Lightning Sheild, it's not a shield of any kind. rather the opponent bakugan is trapped in a dome of yellow diamond that acts as a lighting rod would to draw lightning from the sky to electrocute the bakugan inside. '*Light Illusion - ' creates multiple doubles of the user by refracting light around said bakugan to create the illusion that there is more then one of the user. '*Haos Shockwave - ' the user's body glows with a bright yellow light before they howl sending powerful light shockwaves along the ground hitting into the opposing bakugan. '''Skoll Fang - '''Lumagrowl is surrounded by a harsh blinding light. '''Deadly Fantasma - '''The user spreads their tails in a certain way and releases a shock of lightning-like light at their opponent. '''Celestial Nova - ' star-like formations fill the surrounding battle field, before Lumagrowl let's loose a highly destructive wave of starlight hitting the opposing bakugan dead on. Gate Cards: '*Silent Hanger - ' purple vines with thorns on them grow from the ground and wrap around the opposing bakugan to hold them in place. '*Haos Enforcement - ' Lumagrowl is surrounded by light. Relationships *Kazarina - Kazarina was Lumagrowl's battler before her death at the hands of Gill during Gundalian Invaders. Lumagrowl was very loyal to her, untill their final match against Aranaut and Princess Fabia of Neathia where he refused to listen to the Haos battler's orders and decided to fight on his own. He blames himself for her death and has mourned her for quite awhile. *James Glenn - as partners Lumagrowl and James, though it may not always seem it, get along very well. the bakugan is never seen seperated from the Haos battler and it is assumed that the memories of losing his former battler Kazarina has a lot to do with this. Lumagrowl is very loyal and gaurding of James and often times becomes irritated when his battler does or says something that will somehow interfere with Lumagrowl's sense of duty to protect James, thus snapping at the young Gundalian battler. *Lexandra Krawler - Lumagrowl has been shown to get along well with Lex now that the war has long since been over. It is implied that the Haos bakugan made ammands with all of the Minor Twelve Orders and their bakugan partners, when he first became James's Gaurdian Bakugan. *Darkus Leonidas - Lumagrowl and Leonidas have a very distinct love-hate relationship with each other. Weather or not this is more then their opposite attributes or not is currently unknown. Despite the two's obvious dislike of the other, they work surprisingly well in a team setting and are rather similar in their arrogant attitudes and yet they care deeply about their battlers. This similarity might be the cause behind them getting along well when they are pushed or feel like it. *Aquos Marina - Lumagrowl has been shown to get along well with Marina, and acts as like a mentor for the younger Gundalian bakugan of sorts as well as a teamate. *Alec Brown - Lumagrowl has been shown to get along well with Alec and acts as like a mentor for the younger Gundalian battler of sorts as well as a teamate. *Sydney Krawler - Lumagrowl has been shown to get along fairly well with Sydney, much like he does with Alec. The Haos bakugan is shown to care for the girl. Trivia *Lumagrowl is one of the only bakugan in the series to have more then just their original battler as a partner. His original battler was Kazarina, but it changed to James Glenn years after the former's death in the Neathian-Gundalian War. It's much like Rubaniod went from being Ren's partner to being Linus's after Sid's death during the same war. *Lumagrowl has a friendly rivalry with Darkus Leonidas. *Lumagrowl is the only main returning bakugan character. *Lumagrowl has learned a few new abilities since becoming James's Gaurdian Bakugan. *Lumagrown has a tendency to call James "Master James", much like he used to call Kazarina "Mistress Kazarina". *Lumagrowl has not been seen or heard from for twenty years after the Neathian-Gundalian War, until he became James's Gaurdian Bakugan. *Lumagrowl is the only bakugan that is seen a lot in his full bakugan form outside of battle. *Lumagrowl is always either with James or in the Bakugan Biological Research Lab out of what he says "out of habit". This is despite the fact that the lab is now run jointly by Lex and Lena, thus often times leading to James spending more of his time in the lab then Sydney and Alec (Lex and Lena's children) as well as being more scientifically savvy then them. Quotes "I maybe old, but I can still tear any opponent to shreds!" (in battle) "What was that about you being stronger then me?!" (to Revived Minor Twelve Orders after using Celestial Nova) "As you wish Master James." (to James) "Talk about your de'ja vu. This is starting to get tiersome so let's end this already James!" (in battle against the members of the Revived Minor Twelve Orders) "Are you done you overgrown mouth? I am well aware of my mistake in leaving Mistress Kazarina's side, but that was twenty years ago. I mourned my former mistress for years, but that was in the past. James is my master and I will not make the same mistake in leaving his side!" -to Demona when the Darkus bakugan brings up how Lumagrowl left Kazarina during the Neathian-Gundalian War dfsfnskfjscsc.jpg|Lumagrowl using Spiral Blades Bhv hbvhbvhjvkjvjvkjbkjvnb.png|Lumagrowl in open ball form standing dkvjdkjdidf.jpg|Lumagrowl in battle fdfdnsfjdsnjc.jpg|Lumagrowl using Gaurd Talon/Gaurd Sheild fknmskfskfn.jpg|Lumagrowl using Fang Duel fnsjfndsfknskcn.jpg|Lumagrowl using Wolf Howler fnjfndskfnkdsf.png|Lumagrowl resting in full bakugan form in the Bakugan Biological Lab fmdkdsfkndskscnkds.jpg|Lumagrowl's Bakuasisst Haos Wings